


227 Mulberry Street

by songofsongs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, I think this qualifies as fluff???, M/M, content warning for brief mentions of disgusting adult stuff like real-estate and the economy, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsongs/pseuds/songofsongs
Summary: “One day you’re gonna say something so irritating that my rage is gonna break right through the laws of physics and two planes of reality just to punch you in the face.”“And our skin shall touch at last. How romantic. I can’t wait.”(Or the one where Kihyun just wants to sell a house and Wonho makes things very difficult for him.)





	

The sinking sun cast an orange glow over Haven Oaks, a calm stretch of residential life that was nothing if not a sensible place to live. A quiet, structured life. That was what the people there liked and that was the only kind of person that moved into the neighborhood.

So it was surprising, really, when rumors swirled into existence surrounding one seemingly ordinary residence. Nothing about 227 Mulberry Street differed from the others at first glance. It shared the same general design, the neatly trimmed lawn, red polished mailbox, and the same attitude of sensibility that every other house on the street had. The only noticeable difference was its lack of people, its last residents having left a few weeks or maybe months ago to pursue some new career opportunity. Or maybe it was family related…None of the neighbors really cared to remember but they were sure it was a sensible reason.

Regardless, there the house sat, apparently doing nothing and yet still managing to cause a fuss. Nobody was quite sure what had caused it but the whispers continued, a new story seeming to pop up once a week or so.

Mr. Lancaster swore up and down that three weeks ago on the morning of June 12th while he was tending to his garden he saw a young couple practically sprinting out of the house. Many people denied his claim, saying that Mr. Lancaster was accustomed to a slow lifestyle, and therefore anything above a brisk walk would seem like a race to him.

Young Betty Lou from down the lane told her parents (who then told the rest of the neighborhood) that she’d been riding her bicycle past the house when the front door violently swung open and slammed shut. The neighbors brushed it off as the over-excited mind of child and her parents laughed it off with them despite her complaints.

Georgia, the widower from across the street claimed to have seen someone standing in the upstairs window just a few days before. The neighbors were quick to assure her that it was probably just the realtor, Mr. Yoo, checking in with the house. This appeased everyone immediately, seeing as Mr. Yoo was exactly the kind of respectable, sensible man that fit right in with the neighborhood. Georgia could find no fault in the logic.

However, all explanations aside, most of the neighborhood made sure to cross the street before passing 227 Mulberry Street.

Everyone of course, except Mr. Yoo. He probably would have avoided the house along with everyone else but the unavoidable truth of the matter was that someone had to sell it, specifically someone trained in selling houses. Mr. Yoo had never once regretted his choice of career until he came to Mulberry Street.

The man in question unlocked the front door of his biggest problem in life with a huff and let it fall shut behind him. The air inside was already charged with an electric tingle and he frowned in confusion. It was a short lived confusion, however, only lasting the few seconds between the door falling shut and the chair slamming into the wall beside him.

“GO AWAY!”

“It’s just me, dumbass.”

Kihyun stomped over to the counter and dropped his things on it before marching back over to the chair now lying on the floor.

“Oops,” Wonho said. Kihyun glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, noting that the half of him that had managed to materialize so far was trying to peek into the grocery bag he’d left on the counter. Kihyun cleared his throat and loudly shoved the chair back into place at the dining room table. Wonho looked at him sheepishly. “I made sure not to break it.”

“Have you completely given up on subtlety?”

Wonho shrugged, his lower have slowly fading into view. “It’s getting late and I figured if I got rid of the people faster we’d have more time to chat.”

Kihyun shook his head and grabbed the yellow manila folder he’d left on the counter, making sure to reach around Wonho even though he couldn’t touch him anyway. He sat down at the table and pulled out a checklist for the house and a ballpoint pen.

Wonho appeared at the chair across from him and rested his chin on his arms. He smiled sweetly at Kihyun. Kihyun didn’t look up at him.

“How was your day, honey? Did you sell the house?”

“Obviously not,” Kihyun grumbled back, angrily checking off boxes here and there.

“We’re just doing a check-up? That shouldn’t take long.”

“We aren’t doing anything,” Kihyun said, standing and moving into the next room. “I’m gonna do my job and pretend you aren’t here.”

“Oh, Kihyunnie,” Wonho said, appearing suddenly on the couch in the living room. “You wound me.” He clutched his hand over his heart and pouted. “Also the cleaning crew keeps forgetting to dust off the mantle. It’s pretty gross up there.”

Kihyun leaned over the fireplace and grimaced at the thick layer of dust coating the top. “Thanks.” He made a note on the side of the paper to email someone about that. “It would be nice if you would just…do it yourself,” he said to the room.

Wonho appeared out of nowhere and leaned against the. “With what?”

“Oh yeah, you’re probably too busy during the day, what with all the scaring off potential buyers and coming up with pet-names for me.”

Wonho scoffed. “I don’t – ”

“Oh wait!” Kihyun said. “Let me guess: there’s some sort of ghost police force that won’t let any of you clean fireplaces. That’s it right?”

“Okay, I know I’ve told you this before but seriously, we prefer the term ‘spirits.’ And also I don’t see why you’re taking that out on me. I just can’t tell you about the afterlife, love bug, I’m sorry.”

Kihyun made his way into the next room. “Yeah, blah blah blah, or you’ll have to kill me or whatever.”

“Nooooo, I wouldn’t let that happen. I would get in a lot of trouble though.”

Kihyun wanted to ask ‘with who?’ but those questions were always met with apologetic smiles and changes of the subject. Instead he went about his business, checking to make sure the house was still in order for the couple he’d booked to see it in a few days. All the while Wonho tried to talk with him, not that Kihyun made it easy.

The thing was, Wonho wasn’t allowed to talk much about the afterlife and he staunchly refused to talk about his before life, which meant most of their conversations revolved around Kihyun. Wonho didn’t mind. He loved hearing about his realtor, even though Kihyun insisted that he didn’t live a very exciting life.

When they were done, Kihyun returned to the kitchen table and rifled through the rest of the file. He sighed at the stack of untouched applications and shot Wonho a glare, who ignored it.

“How’s work been?”

“It’s great. Except there’s this one house that I just can’t manage to sell.”

“Don’t give up, babe. I’m sure there’s an explanation for it.”

Kihyun stared resolutely at his papers.

“I hear the economy isn’t great right now, but it always bounces back.”

Kihyun clicked his pen furiously.

“Have you thought about changing the curtains in the living room?”

“One day you’re gonna say something so irritating that my rage is gonna break right through the laws of physics and two planes of reality just to punch you in the face.”

“And our skin shall touch at last. How romantic. I can’t wait.”

Kihyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath, standing from his spot at the table and moving to the grocery bag he’d left on the counter. He pulled a bottle of wine from it and waved it at Wonho. “Do you see this? This was supposed to be for tomorrow. This is your fault. You’re pushing me to drink.”

Wonho watched him work the cork out of the bottle, wondering if he’d just bought the cork screw to go with it, and what kind of adult doesn’t already own a cork screw? The question was just on the tip of his tongue when a different, much more unpleasant thought occurred to him.

“What were you gonna do with the wine tomorrow?”

“Bathe in it, Wonho. What do you think?”

Wonho said nothing for about two seconds, which was impressive to Kihyun who knew that he had something else to say.

“You have a date tomorrow? A hot date?”

Kihyun almost laughed at that, settling for a small smile instead. “No. Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m having dinner with my parents tomorrow and it was for them.” He swirled the wine around his glass thoughtfully and took his seat at the table. “I couldn’t even imagine dating right now…Even if I met someone you’d probably find a way to sabotage it and then I’d have to explain how ‘Oh, it’s not you. It’s the dead man living in suburbia that decided his afterlife’s mission is to make my life a living hell.’”

Kihyun turned to find Wonho staring at him with grin and a twinkle in his eye. “We’re adorable. They should make a Lifetime movie about us.”

Kihyun blinked at him.

“I think Ryan Gosling could play me.”

“I don’t wanna be in a movie. I just want to sell this house and move on.”

“No can do, love.” Wonho’s words were soft, almost regretful and it infuriated Kihyun beyond belief.

“Just tell me why! Please, give me something to work with here.”

Wonho looked down at his hands and said nothing.

“Does it have to do with the house? Do you have…unfinished business here?”

Wonho looked back up at him, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“No? Okay…Is it me? Did I do something to deserve punishment?”

Wonho pressed his lips together. His eyes sparkling with humor.

“Is this like a curse? Is there a witch controlling you?”

Wonho buried his face in his arms to stifle his laughter but his shoulders shook regardless. Kihyun forgot for a moment that Wonho wasn’t actually there and threw his pen at him, which flew right through him and clattered against the wall. Wonho turned to see what the noise was and the realization of what happened brought on a fresh bout of laughter. This time he didn’t even try to hide it, throwing his head back and bellowing out his amusement.

Kihyun tried to stay angry but truthfully Wonho had a beautiful laugh, even when it was at Kihyun’s expense. He turned his attention back to his file, and waited for his companion to calm down.

Wonho managed to get a hold of himself after a minute, catching his breath between giggles. He picked up the pen from the ground and gave it back to Kihyun. “Alright,” he conceded, “You get two questions.”

Kihyun stared at him in shock. He’d never actually expected Wonho to cooperate but he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. From the very back of the folder he pulled out one sheet of paper, clearly different from all the rest. This one wasn’t crisp and clean like all the others. Instead it had been worn down, folded a few times, and had handwriting scrawled across it in varying colors and styles. Some of the things had been crossed off, others circled. Wonho peered at in curiously.

Kihyun smoothed out the paper and folded his hands. “Okay, first – ”

“Did you make a list of questions for me?”

Kihyun glanced down at the page then back to Wonho. “Yeah, so?”

Wonho shook his head and smiled fondly. “You’re just cute is all.”

Kihyun blushed and rolled his eyes. Mostly at himself. He should be used to compliments from Wonho by now.

“Also there’s one rule for this,” Wonho said.

“Yeah, don’t ask about God or whatever’s up there.”

“Well, yeah, but you already knew that.” Wonho wouldn’t meet Kihyun’s eyes and his voice grew quiet. “I was gonna say not to ask about my death. It’s not something I wanna talk about and honestly it’s kinda rude in general. You shouldn’t bring it up with any spirits unless they do first. Just common courtesy.”

The more he talked the quieter he got until he was practically mumbling, and Kihyun couldn’t help but notice how his lisp grew a little stronger when he was being sheepish.

Wonho looked up at him expectantly.

Kihyun snapped out of his daze. “Oh, yeah. That’s fair. Just let me…” He crossed a few things off his list and then smiled politely when he was done. “What’s your real name?”

Wonho smiled as if he’d known this one was coming, and he probably had. “Shin Hoseok.”

Kihyun scribbled the name on the paper. “Hoseok, huh?”

“Please just call me Wonho.”

“Sure Hoseok. Second question.” Here he hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip and looking up curiously. “When did you…when was the last…what year…?”

He trailed off when he noticed Wonho was close to laughing at him again.

“I’m not a genie.”

“Yeah…” Kihyun nodded, feeling foolish. “Okay, when was the last year…that you existed…on the earthly plane?” He added a few hand gestures as if that made him feel any less stupid.

Wonho leveled him with a steady gaze. “I’m like…90% sure that was a death question.”

“I think technically it was a life question.”

“Wow, why didn’t become a lawyer, Kihyun?”

“Shut up, I’ll ask a different one,” Kihyun said, hiding his face behind the sheet of paper.

“2010.”

Kihyun lowered the paper, wondering if he’d actually heard that or just imagined it. Wonho shrugged. “Technically it was a fair question. 2010.”

Kihyun wrote the answer down, feeling more than a bit guilty. The energy of the room seemed to have dropped a bit and he wondered exactly how uncomfortable he’d just made Wonho. He glanced outside, the sun long since set, knowing he’d have to leave soon.

“Can I ask one more?”

The words left his mouth before his brain had fully registered them and when he looked across the table Wonho seemed to be considering it.

“I just mean…it’s not on the list and it’s nothing serious, I promise.”

Wonho still considered.

“It’s actually – it might be a stupid question, honestly.”

“Oh, good, I’ve gotta hear it then.” Wonho leaned across the table with a wolfish grin and Kihyun sighed in relief.

“Can gho – spirits,” he caught himself and Wonho nodded gratefully, “Can you change your clothes and stuff?”

Wonho frowned and looked down at himself. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Kihyun said, already mentally slapping himself. “I just mean…could you if you wanted? Also could you change your hair?”

“Yeah, if I wanted.” He leaned back in his chair and reached up to touch his hair, pulling his blue-tipped bangs away from his forehead and frowning deeper. “You think I should?”

“No,” Kihyun said quickly. “Your hair’s fine. I guess it wouldn’t hurt if you like, died it black or something though. You know, it’d look…classier.”

Wonho raised his eyebrows. “You think my hair is trashy?”

“No!” Kihyun put his face in his hands, regretting that one glass of wine was enough to loosen his tongue. “Classy isn’t always something you should aim for. Trust me I get a lot of standard, routine, boring stuff from the rest of my life.” He looked back up. “I like your hair.”

A slow smile crept onto Wonho’s face as the two of them held eye-contact.

“You’re so good to me, honey.”

“Alright, I’m leaving.”

Kihyun closed his folder, re-corked the wine bottle, and gathered his things together.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long, Kihyunnie. Each day without you feels longer than the last.”

“I’m showing the house on Tuesday, Shakespeare. Try not to destroy it until then.”

Kihyun walked out the front door, and as always, when he turned around Wonho blew him a kiss and waved him goodbye. And then, just like always, right before the door shut a strange look passed over Wonho’s face. It was an unrecognizable blend of regret and longing and something else and it never failed to send shivers down Kihyun’s spine. Then the door shut and Kihyun walked to his car and tried to erase it from his mind.

Tonight it was a bit easier to forget it considering his mind kept dwelling on the rest of his list that remained unanswered. _Why do you stay here? How do spirits go places? Why do you only talk to me? What happened to your family?_

_Can I help you?_

He climbed into his car and shook it off. At least he had a name and a date, and if he was lucky that would be more than enough to figure out exactly who Wonho actually was. And then maybe with that information he could figure out how to get rid of him.

Kihyun’s heart sank a little at that thought, causing him to freeze and do a double take.

 _No_. He doesn’t _like_ Wonho. You can’t _befriend_ a spirit. The guy had to go, plain and simple. Kihyun pulled the car out of the driveway and took off down the street, watching the house grow smaller in the rearview mirror until he finally had to look away. As soon as he got home he would figure out a way to get rid of his ghost.

Some of the neighbors watched him drive away through their windows, feeling assured that whatever nonsense was occurring at the house up the road would stand no match to such a sensible, good-natured man.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I could expand this as a longer story but I don't know if I will. Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome as long as it's actually constructive. Also my first attempt at Kiho but I really like their dynamic.  
> ETA: Inspired by this post.   
> http://thecw4kids.tumblr.com/post/152610530918/ghost-in-the-house-get-out-i-will-take-you-real


End file.
